Book Two: Flash Backs and Dreams
by lightningparalyzer
Summary: Second Book of Thya. Cassandra discovers a lover in one of her close friends.You discover what happened to her parents and older brother. Cassandra faces life changing things. Blood will be shed. Feel free to review. It is actually appericated.:P Love L.P


(Camera zooms in on Cassandra in her room)

Cassandra- If nobody wants me here fine! Nobody even said Happy Birthday to me! *Cassandra through open the dresser that was standing on the other side of the room. It was filled of things she collected here.* the person who drives me up a wall is that idiotic, nosey, immature, ugly, temperamentally, retard of a person, Abi! She has to be up in everyone's business. I haven't even said anything to her about her relationship she has with that Isamu idiot. Anyone who likes her is either blind or deaf, because I could never put up with constant yapping about other people's lives. *Thud* * the bag gets thrown up against the wall. Tears start falling down her face.* what did I ever do to her, before I threw a huge rock at her head. *A noise behind her startles her*

Haru- Can I come in, Cassi.

Cassandra- Haru do you hate me, because apparently everyone else does. *Cassandra fell into his shoulder.*

Haru- Cassandra I could never hate you. You should know that at least I still love you...... *Those words weren't supposed to leave his mind*

Cassandra- Haru were you jealous of Sokka? Truefuly

Haru- Yes, very. How did you figure it out?

Cassandra- I could feel that something amazing was going to happen today. * She picked her head up, when she did Haru was already going to kiss her.*

*They stepped away from each other when someone walked in on them*

Sokka- Cassandra I need to talk to you. * Haru gave Cassandra a push, and she took the steps for herself with Sokka behind her.*

(Sokka and Cassandra are sitting up in one of the ruins)

Cassandra- What makes you think after you say "I HATE YOU!!" to my face makes me want to discuss this with you.

Sokka- Because.......Your right I have no reason.

Cassandra- EXACTLY!!! WHY DON"T YOU ABI AND SUKI GO MAKE FUN OF ME WHEN IT IS KILLING ME INSIDE!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT BEING HERE WOULD HELP ME NOT THINK ABOUT MY FAMILY AND BACK HOME!! BUT IT MADE THINK ABOUT IT MORE! AND KEENA CALLING ME A FREAK DIDN'T HELP AT ALL!! I JUST HATE HER WITH EVERY FRICKEN FIBER OF MY BEING!!* Cassandra was so close to go into her spirit stage. Her eyes were glowing*

Sokka- Happy Birthday

Cassandra- OHH NOW YOU SAY IT, THE DAY AFTER MY BIRTHDAY, YESTERDAY IT DIDN'T SEEM YOU CARED SO MUCH WHEN YOU WERE SNUGGLING WITH SUKI IN THE SUNSET!!!!!!

Sokka- I'm sorry that I feel liable to be loyal to my GIRLFRIEND!!!

Cassandra- I do not even give a crap about you anymore! You or Zuko or Katara or Suki or Teo or Abi, wait especially Abi because she can't keep her nose out of other people's business, and she has to be in other people's problems. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT TAKES ME TO GET TO THE THYA STATE!!!!!!! ALOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sokka- I know...........wait what?

Cassandra- I really hate YOU and Abi!!!!! Just leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!! * She stood up and marched away from Sokka. Neither of them noticed Abi

Sitting there, she had been listening since Cassandra's temper explosion in her room. *

Abi- If you think I'm annoying, WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE!!!!!!!!

Cassandra- I was planning to, retard!!!!!!!!

Abi- * Abi just snapped* FINE THEN LEAVE!!!!! *Abi shoved Cassandra out of her path way* *Cassandra, having a weak ankle since she broke it 2 years ago, stumbled off the cliff*

Sokka- Abi!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sokka pushes her out of the way. And grabs Appa.*

Abi- What have I done? *She says in a soft whisper* * the back of her head was throbbing*

Haru- CASSANDRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *He shoves her out of the way an earth bends down the side of the cliff.

(Camera zooms up on Cassandra falling)

*Cassandra's head, legs, and arms were being broken by the side of the cliff.*

*Cassandra finally fell on to a ledge near the bottom of the cliff. All over her body was blood.*

Haru- *he finally made it to the ledge that Cassandra hit.* Cassi wake up. CASSANDRA!!

(In Cassandra's mind)

Cassandra *as a four year old*- Artus!! Artus!! I can't sleep!!

Artus- Fine, Cassi. Ready. * Artus cleared his throat*

Hush now my baby

Sleep now don't cry

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember my last lullaby

Sleep and remember your dreams.

*That song always put Cassandra to sleep*

*There was a knock at the door; Artus knew who it was so he let his parents get it. Trying to protect Cassandra*

Stranger- We are here for the girl. As we agreed.

Artus- No! * Artus ran with Cassandra in his arms*

Abjou- She is in that room.

Stranger- * he looked around and didn't see Cassandra.* WHERE IS SHE?!!? You know the penalty for disobedience. * The man took a dagger and stabbed the two parents and ran after Artus, after being pointed out to the Strangers. Artus shook Cassandra awake*

Artus- Cassi, whatever happens, I want you to know I love you, and Mom and Dad never knew who you really were, at that moment a dagger hit his back.*

Cassandra- Artus!!!!!* Cassandra eyes started glowing.*


End file.
